


Solitary Gintoki-san

by velvetcat09



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, hijikata loves gintoki so much, pining hijikata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: Gintoki, I'm here.====Post-canon setting. The Hijikata after two years later who came back to Edo.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Solitary Gintoki-san

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to [Unattainable Hijikata-san](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092825)  
> i suggest reading that first before reading this, but you could read it on its own regardless
> 
> something about hijikata who doesn't want gintoki to be alone

“Oi, Nii-chan, watch out.”

Hijikata sidestepped just in time but it’s not without exclaiming a ridiculous sound at the bundle of wood panels dropping right in front of him.

“That’s dangerous, oi!!”

“That’s why I said watch out, right?”

Gintoki climbs down from the ladders, ignoring Hijikata in favor of fixing the bundle he just dropped. There’s something at the tip of Hijikata’s tongue that he wants to retort to this permhead, but it dies down the longer he stares at the other. Gintoki is wearing the blue work attire with the yellow workplace protection helmet; it feels nostalgic.

“On patrol?” Gintoki breaks the silence.

Hijikata blinks out of his stupor. “Ah, yeah.” The busy permhead hums noncommittally.

“Well, I’m going back to work, see ya’, Oogushi-kun.”

Before Hijikata could complain about the nickname, the silver haired man is already gone climbing back up to the roof. The raven clicks his tongue and follows climbing up as well.

“Oi, dammit! Wait, you—”

“Hah?”

Hijikata chews on the inside of his mouth, he still doesn’t know what exactly what he wants to say to the bastard, but he just couldn’t leave it behind. Plus the way Gintoki is dismissing him (well, sort of, isn’t it?) irks him.

“Oi, oi, cut Gin-san some slack here, you really desperate on recreating episode 9, Oogushi-kun? It’s already the end of the series, let Gin-san retire please, I’m already covered with sword scars, don’t need another one, thank you.”

“You—who the fuck is Oogushi-kun!”

“You want me to call you darling out in the open, then?”

Hijikata’s ears feel hot, he ignores whatever reaction his body is doing to climb fully to the rooftop and plopping himself down next to Gintoki who already sits on the shingles. From the corner of his eyes, he catches a smile Gintoki’s face.

“Aren’t you on work?”

“I’m taking a break.” Hijikata rummages into his coat for his cigarette pack, lighting himself a stick.

“Right, I’m taking a break as well, then.” Gintoki lies on his back with a loud huff, pillowing his head with his arms.

The sky stretches an infinite blue above them, his cigarette smoke fluttering in the same direction with the cloud. It’s a nice, calm weather. It’s the same weather like before. It’s incredibly nostalgic.

And yet, something feels amiss.

“Your brats not helping with work anymore?”

“Nope~” Gintoki emphasizes on the consonant with a pop.

So it’s just him working alone. Again.

As Hijikata has observed, the two other Yorozuya are more often out of their boss’ ways these days. Kagura travels more, Shinpachi tending to his family dojo (Kondou-san also spends more time there, be it with Otae or instructing around in the dojo), the Yorozuya is too quiet. He’s visited the place a couple times where it was just Gintoki sitting in his chair reading JUMP alone in the dark, with the sun creeping in from the window as the only source of light. He said it saves the electricity bill, Hijikata accepted whatever excuse the man gives. Overthinking about it makes his chest tightens.

Gintoki being alone never sits right with Hijikata.

“Why do you still work?” The question escapes his mouth before he could catch it.

“Gotta feed myself, pay the rent, you know, the usual.”

Hijikata frowns hard at the horizon. He doesn’t like it, he admits to his dislike in this whole peacefulness. It’s not the detest the peaceful aspect of it, Hijikata couldn’t be more happy over the end of their arduous fights against enemies trying to destroy their planet. He’s happy that they can all finally rest and continue with their peaceful life. Everyone can return home, wakes up tomorrow feeling safe and not having to worry about any world-ending threats again. He should be happy about it, but seeing where Gintoki actually returns after everything is done—Hijikata had, has expected something more uplifting. Something like a more…

He doesn’t even know what he should use to describe it. He wants people to appreciate this permhead more, there should be more recognition, more celebration (even though they did, they partied a lot after the end). People should be hailing this dumb bastard as the hero of the world, make him do stupid interviews on TV, create dumb toy merchandise with his stupid face with those stupid dead-fish eyes, he should be popular among the old ladies gossiping at the market. He shouldn’t be fixing somebody else’s roof just to feed himself. People should be gifting him presents.

He saved the world, didn’t he?

Hijikata snaps his head hearing Gintoki’s laugh. “ _Me_? Come on, I helped the guy destroy the Central Terminal, in what way is that considered _saving the world_ , huh?” He points at the direction across the horizon, at the ruins of what was once the pillar of this planet’s space agency.

Hijikata finds no mirth in Gintoki’s laughter.

“… You should be surrounded by people… Not—…”

“… Was that why you looked for me?”

Hijikata looks away.

“Edo needs the Yorozuya, and the Yorozuya is the three of you.”

Gintoki hums. “You know, for the longest time the Yorozuya was just me. It’s only in the recent years when Shinpachi, Kagura, and Sadaharu came in.”

“I’ve… always thought that you guys are together from the beginning.”

“What, you never heard of the Yorozuya after the terminal was built? I set up business around the same time you guys form Shinsengumi, if I remember that right.”

Hijikata blinks, then frowns. “I think I did hear about a shady business in Kabuki-cho back then.”

“Haha, nice one.”

Hijikata peers at Gintoki. “How long was it?”

“Hmm, give or take eight or ten years ago.”

An image of Gintoki wandering around Kabuki-cho doing miscellaneous jobs, it’s not a peculiar image. But the idea of Gintoki doing it alone for almost a decade doesn’t sit right with Hijikata. After all, the idea of him on his own for even just two years already troubled him so much.

“What gave you the idea for it?”

Gintoki glances at Hijikata then looks at the sky again.

“I didn’t feel like doing anything, so I just thought I’ll do whatever. Something like that.”

“Was it after…”

“… Yeah.”

“How did you get here?”

“Baba took me in.”

Hijikata wondered for a split second what would’ve happened if it was Kondou-san who found Gintoki.

For the longest time it was just Gintoki, it was only a person who didn’t know what to do, so he decided on doing whatever there was to do, just to get to the next morning. Then one day he met people, and then more people, and then even more people. Hijikata couldn’t picture Gintoki without people around him because it feels natural, it feels right when Gintoki has someone.

He really doesn’t like Gintoki returning to this lonesome state.

“That’s enough break time.”

Hijikata stubs his cigarette out, then shuffles to lean down into Gintoki, giving him a soft kiss.

He pulls back and there’s a smile on Gintoki’s face.

Gintoki calls him again when Hijikata’s about to climb down the ladders. “What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Nikujaga.”

* * *

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back.” Gintoki greets him on his way from bringing the still-piping-hot pot of food to the living room. Hijikata puts away his shoes and coat before following Gintoki.

He places a box next to their dinner on the low table.

Gintoki takes the box, already standing up as he checks the content. “Wow, thanks, Hijikata-kun.”

Hijikata hums his acknowledgement. He looks around for the TV remote for their usual night-time variety show.

Gintoki takes the box to the kitchen, placing the strawberry shortcake next to the chocolate cake in the fridge. “You know, I really do appreciate it. But I’m still only allowed limited desserts per week, Hijikata-kun.”

Hijikata looks away towards the TV screen, ignoring the permhead and his own beet red face.

“Whatever, let’s just eat.”


End file.
